enamorate de mi
by alasfye
Summary: No soy buena con los summary,es un Sorato, pero puede cambiar, no sean malos conmigo y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

En el reino Takenouchi reinaba la pobreza, debido al mal tiempo las cosechas de los pueblos pertenecientes al reino no eran muy buenas, la sequía hacía que los hermosos jardines tomaran un color mas café, alejando con esto a los ricos que pasaban y se quedaban unos días, así que el turismo tampoco daba frutos

El rey era una persona amable, se esforzaba por sacar adelante su pueblo, lamentablemente su preocupación causaron que se enfermara, sabía que si no se calmaba pronto moriría, pero como calmarse, su gente se moría de hambre. Para empeorar la situación, los reinos vecinos se enteraron de la mala condición de Takenouchi y planeaban pelear para invadir el reino

La reina era una persona desagradable, le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente a espaldas de su marido, le gustaba visitar los poblados y elegir personalmente a sus victimas. Corría el rumor que a veces llegaba al poblado, reunía a todos los hombres y se llevaba a los que le gustaban para estar un rato con ellos, si la complacían los dejaba como sirvientes en el castillo, si la defraudaban terminaban torturados en los calabozos

Todos hacían lo que ella decía por miedo, solo un hombre se había atrevido a contradecirla, no quiso ir con ella, a la mañana siguiente encontraron su cuerpo descuartizado junto con el de toda su familia

Su hija era una hermosa jovencita llamada Sora, tenia 16 años, de cabello rojizo y con ojos del mismo color, tenía una linda figura ya que le gustaban mucho los deportes, era una persona amable y alegre, pero tenía un carácter fuerte, si se enfadaba podía llegar a ser mas cruel incluso que su mamá

Los reyes creían conveniente casar a su hija lo mas rápido posible, para alejarla de la tormenta que se avecinaba, el elegido era un príncipe llamado Tai Kamiya, un joven castaño de cabello alborotado, de la misma edad de Sora, era bien parecido pero tenía problemas con su ego, creía que nadie podía ser mejor y si descubría que alguien trataba de superarlo lo mataba

Sora y Tai no se llevaban bien, casi nunca se hablaban, se decía que el joven príncipe estaba enamorado de alguien mas, que por ese motivo le desagradaba la idea de tener que casarse con Sora. A ella simplemente le caía mal, no lo aguantaba, así que no quería casarse con él

Sus padres acordaron todo, y por la oposición de sus hijos la boda se planeo en 3 años, en los cuales, esperaban con ansia el momento en el que se enamoraran

En un poblado a las orillas del pueblo vivía Matt Ishida, un joven de 16 años, un guapo rubio que tenía unos enormes ojos azules que hacían suspirar a cualquier chica que lo viera pasar, era muy agradable, a pesar de ser un imán de miradas femeninas no se sentía la gran cosa, ni siquiera había tenido novia y mucho menos besado a un chica, su familia era dueña de una pequeña posada, pero debido al mal tiempo no habían tenido mucha clientela, casi nadie se hospedaba ahí, solo una que otra mujer lo hacía para poder ver al joven pasar a su lado, lo cual era muy raro por la condición en que todos se encontraban. Para ellos era muy duro pues tenían que mantener a Matt y su pequeño T.K., que era un jovencito un poco mas joven que el otro, también era bien parecido pero no causaba tanto escándalo como su hermano

Sabían que era egoísta pero sus padres esperaban que el atractivo de su hijo mayor le permitiera casarse con alguna mujer rica, no importaba la edad, incluso deseaban que fuera vieja, de esa manera no esperarían mucho el que se muriera y heredaran toda su fortuna.

Nada de esto lo sabía su hijo, pero aunque lo supiera ellos sabían que no podría negarse, como hijo mayor tendría que ayudar a la familia a salir del hoyo en el que estaban metidos

Un día una señora como de unos 40 años se hospedo en la posada, su nombre era Tachikawa, lucía muy elegante, así que los padres de Matt no perdieron la oportunidad y le pidieron a su hijo la atendieran alegando que estaban muy ocupados

Matt se dirigió a la Sra. Tachikawa, pensó que era muy guapa, ocultaba sus arrugas con maquillaje, así que aunque pareciera de 40 probablemente fuera mas vieja, llego a la mesa donde se encontraba y le sonrió, provocando que la señora se sonrojara

Matt: Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Sra. Tachikawa: (En voz baja) en lo que se te antoje guapo

Matt: ¿disculpe?

Sra. Tachikawa: (avergonzada) quiero decir, a… me… me gustaría un cuarto, si, un cuarto

Matt: ¿Con cuantas camas?

Sra. Tachikawa: (sonriendo seductoramente) una es mas que suficiente

Matt: ¿Cama individual o matrimonial?

Sra. Tachikawa: Matrimonial, (mirando a Matt fijamente) no quieres que me caiga de la cama o si cariño

Matt: (un poco nervioso) ¿Cuántos días planea quedarse?

Sra. Tachikawa: pensé que 2 estarían bien pero ahora creo que me quedare mas tiempo, todavía no se cuanto

Matt: No se preocupe, la cuenta la puede pagar antes de irse, quiere ver alguno de los cuartos

Sra. Tachikawa: Solo si tu me lo muestras (después de decir esto le guiño un ojo)

Matt: ¿el cuarto?

Sr. Tachikawa: Si el cuarto, aunque si quieres enseñarme otra cosa…

Matt: ¿podría esperar un momento?

Sra. Tachikawa: Todo lo que quieras

La Sra. Tachikawa no le aparto la vista mientras el joven se alejaba, esto lo incomodaba mucho, no le gustaba que le hablaran de esa manera, sentía como si quisieran comérselo en ese momento. Entro a un cuarto en el fondo de la posada en donde estaban sus padres platicando, en cuanto abrió la puerta sus padres lo miraron nerviosos

Sr. Ishida: ¿Va a hospedarse?

Matt: Si, pero yo no la quiero atender, ¿puede ir alguno de ustedes?

Sr. Ishida: ¿Por qué? Creí que querías ayudarnos a atender el lugar

Matt: Pero esa señora no me agrada, me mira muy raro, su sonrisa me pone algo nervioso

Sra. Ishida: (saltando de felicidad) le gustas, le gustas, ¿creen que tenga mucho dinero?

Sr. Ishida: Por la ropa que usa yo diría que sí, no debe ser de por aquí

Matt: ¿De que están hablando?

Sr. Ishida: Matt, es hora de que nos ayudes, como sabes no tenemos mucho dinero, si no quieres que el rey nos quite nuestra posada por falta de pagos debes cooperar con nosotros

Matt: Si quieres puedo conseguir un empleo, o puedo pedir dinero mientras toco algún instrumento, o puedo hacer mas publicidad para la posada

Sr. Ishida: No Matt, quiero que hagas otra cosa

Los señores Ishida miraron fijamente a su hijo, lo miraron de manera seria, como cuando lo regañan por algo, esa mirada puso nervoso a Matt

Matt:… ¿Qué… quieren… que haga?

Sr. Ishida: Vas a ir con esa señora y la trataras lo mas educado que te sea posible, como si fuera la única persona que vale la pena en este mundo

Matt: (un poco aliviado) no te preocupes, yo soy educado, especialmente con la gente mayor

Sr. Ishida: (acercándose) No entiendes, queremos que seas mas…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, por la que entro T.K., al ver a su padre casí encima de su hermano puso cara de confusión

T.K.: ¿Sucede algo malo?

Sra. Ishida: Guarda silencio T.K., estamos hablando de algo muy delicado

T.K.: (emocionado) ¿Puedo escuchar?

Sr. Ishida: Si, será mejor que estés al tanto de todo, así no interferirás

Matt: Me estas asustando, ¿En que no puede interferir T.K.?

Sr. Ishida: (tomando a su hijo mayor por los hombros) eres un joven de 16 años, atractivo y simpático, por la condición económica en la que estamos es mejor que te cases rápido

T.K.: ¿Vas a casar a Matt? ¿Con quien?

Sr. Ishida: Yo no voy a casar a Matt con nadie, no por ahora, quiero que atiendas a esa mujer muy bien, quiero que le coquetees, ya sabes, háblale bonito, que te dediques a ella las 24 horas, ¿entiendes?

Matt: pero…

Sr. Ishida: Nada de peros, esto es una orden, tienes que casarte con ella

Matt: ¿y si no quiere?

Sr. Ishida: La convences

Matt: ¿Cómo?

Sr. Ishida: No sé Matt, te la llevas a la cama

Sra. Ishida: QUERIDO

Sr. Ishida: Solo si es necesario, si ella no esta muy convencida, tal vez así decida casarse con él

Matt: ¿y si no quiero?

Sr. Ishida: Entonces te recluto como criado en el palacio, tal vez a la reina le guste carne fresca en su cama. Ahora vete, ya tiene mucho rato esperando ahí sentada, anda

Matt: No quiero, papá, hay otras maneras, puedo conseguir un empleo, dos, hasta tres, podría trabajar incluso toda la noche, no hay necesidad de venderme

Sr. Ishida: No te estoy vendiendo, pero es la única solución, no hay nadie en el reino que quiera contratarte, no pueden pagarte

Matt: ¿Pero que tal si ya esta casada?

Sr. Ishida: La gente rica siempre llena de dinero a sus amantes, puedes convertirte en el suyo

Matt: Papá, esa señora puede ser mas vieja que mi mamá

Sra. Ishida: Matt yo no soy vieja

Sr. Ishida: Ya basta de discusión, si no quieres que te haga entender a golpes ve a atender a esa señora

T.K.: Yo quiero ser el padrino de bodas

Despues de dedicarle una mirada escalofriante a su hermano, Matt salio del cuarto

Mientras tanto, por todo el castillo se podía escuchar los gritos de la joven princesa

Sora: NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO

Sirvienta: ya señorita, por favor, deje de gritar así, su padre se enfadara

Sora: Que me importa, yo no quiero casarme con "mister perfección", NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO

Reina: ¿No crees que te estas portando de manera infantil? Es lo mejor para el reino, si te casas con ese príncipe su reino nos protegerá de cualquier guerra, además nos brindara sustento económico para superar nuestra condición ¿No querías lo mejor para el pueblo?

Sora: Si, pero yo no lo amo, ni siquiera me gusta

Reina: Creme hija, no necesitas amor en un matrimonio, esas tonterías déjalas para los cuentos de hadas

Sora: ¿Tu nunca amaste a papá?

Reina: ¿Yo? ¿amar a tu padre? No digas tonterías, nunca estuvimos juntos por amor, solo por conveniencia

Sora: ¿Por eso traes a cuanto inútil se te cruza para acostarte con él?

Reina: Esos son los privilegios de saber lo que uno quiere y controlar la situación, olvídate del amor, además, ¿Crees que tu padre no trae a cualquier gata para revolcarse?

Sora: Papá no es así, ni yo tampoco

Reina: Como quieras, solo te digo que no tienes otra opción, te casaras con él

La reina salio de la habitación, Sora se sentía decepcionada, ella sabía que sus padres no se querían pero pensó que antes se amaban, ahora solo le quedaba resignarse y casarse con Tai


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la señora Tachikawa se hospedaba en la posada, Matt había descubierto que la señora era viuda y tenía una hija de 15 años, pero que había reñido con ella por lo que se habían separado hace un mes. Alegaba que era una hermosa jovencita pero que no le llegaba ni a los talones a ella. Matt cansado de la señora pensó que no podría haber alguien peor

Ella nunca mencionaba el motivo del fallecimiento de su marido, Matt supuso que era por que le dolía hablar de ello

La señora Tachikawa facilitaba las cosas para Matt, ya que era ella quien le coqueteaba a él. Ella se moría por tenerlo bajo sus pies, incluso se lo había dicho en forma de susurro pero lo suficientemente audible, solo que Matt no supo contestar a eso e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado

Esa mañana la Sra. Tachikawa le pidió a Matt que le subiera el desayuno

Toc,toc

Sra. Tachikawa: Pasa

Matt: Le traje el desayuno

Sra. Tachikawa: Dejalo en el buró de la esquina por favor

Matt camino hasta el buró y mientras lo hacía escucho como se cerraba la puerta pero no pensó en que fuera a pasar algo malo, cuando colocaba cuidadosamente la bandeja de comida en el pequeño buró sintió como lo abrazaban por la cintura

Sra. Tachikawa: ¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido a alguien tan excitante como tu…hueles tan bien

Matt se mantuvo inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, sus padres querían que la enamorara pero nunca pensó tener que soportar cosas como esas, sintió miedo, respiro hondo y continuo escuchando

Sra. Tachikawa: Me gustas mucho (besando lentamente su espalda) creo…que te…necesito

Matt se volteo y miro a los ojos a la señora, tenía que pensar en algo para salir de esa situación. Ella tenía puesto un camisón corto con encaje, era de color violeta y no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación

Sra. Tachikawa: ¿Eres virgen?

Matt:…si…

Sra. Tachikawa: ¿Has besado a alguien?

Matt: no…

Sra. Tachikawa: ¿Quieres probar? (la sra. Tachikawa puso su pierna en la entrepierna del chico, luego comenzó a besarlo del cuello, pero Matt la tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco

Matt: No creo que a mis padres les agrade que este con usted de esta manera

Sra. Tachikawa: Yo diría que si, no se si te has dado cuenta pero ellos quieren deshacerse de ti

Matt: ¿A que se refiere?

Sra. Tachikawa: A que todo el tiempo en el que he estado en esta posada he sido atendida por ti, cosa que a mi no me molesta, al contrario, me fascina. ¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer?

Matt: yo…

Desde el recibidor de la posada se escucho la voz de T.K.

T.K.: Señora Tachikawa, alguien la busca

Sra. Tachikawa: Diablos ¿Quién puede ser tan impertinente? No te preocupes, dejamos esto para mas al rato

La señora Tachikawa se puso una bata de dormir y salio del cuarto a ver quien era esa persona, Matt se quedo un momento en el cuarto, quería tranquilizarse un poco, estaba asustado, ya no quería nada que ver con esa señora, así que armándose de valor salio del cuarto en busca de sus padres

En el castillo se celebraba una reunión entre las familias involucradas con la boda de los príncipes, realizaban una lista de todo lo que debían utilizar para la boda

Sra. Takenouchi: El vestido debe causar envidia a todas las princesas, debe ser perfecto

Sra. Kamiya: Si, sería genial, debemos dedicarnos a buscar a alguien capaz de hacerlo

Sr. Kamiya: Falta mucho para la boda, no deberían preocuparse por eso

Sra. Kamiya: Querido, solo faltan 3 años, dudo mucho que podamos terminar

Sra. Takenouchi: además, debe ser la mejor boda de todas

Tai y Sora conversaban en el jardín, acordaron tratar de conocerse mejor, para no llevarse tan mal

Tai: Supongo que debes estar muy contenta con esta unión, tu sales ganando

Sora: Claro que no, ¿por qué piensas eso?

Tai: Bueno, tu tienes la suerte de poder casarte con un gran hombre como yo, apuesto, agradable, trabajador y muy buen líder, en cambio yo tengo que casarme con la patética hija de un reino en decadencia

Sora: Deja de fumar porquerías porque ya te están afectando la cabeza, nadie en su sano juicio querría casarse contigo, eres tan engreído, mi reino podrá estar en decadencia pero por lo menos no tiene basura gobernándolo

Tai: Mejor cuida bien tus palabras, no quieres que me convierta en un marido golpeador ¿o si?

Sora: Tu no me golpearías simplemente porque eres un maricon

Tai: No te golpeo por que sea maricon sino porque soy un caballero, pero debes reconocer que soy el mejor hombre que pudieron escogerte como marido

Sora: Eras el único inútil con el que me dejan, además, porque me molestas tanto, si no quieres casarte conmigo deberías ayudarme a arruinar esta boda

Tai: ¿Por qué no estas enamorada de mi? ¿Hay algún campesino que reúne tus pobres requisitos?

Sora: No, simplemente no te quiero, ¿y tu? ¿Hay alguien a quien queras?

El moreno se quedo callado un momento, la verdad era que si había alguien, titubeo un poco y luego contesto

Tai: Si hay alguien

Sora: (sorprendida) ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonita? Supongo que debe ser tan rica como tu

Tai: No, era muy rica, pero ahora vive de lo que su padre le dejo de herencia, es muy bonita, tiene su cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos, podría contemplarla durante años y no aburrirme nunca

Sora: Vaya, ¿Cómo se llama?

Tai: (suspirando) Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa

Sora: Tal vez no eres tan malo como parece, si puedes enamorarte de alguien de esta manera, debes tener un buen corazón

Tai: (sonrojado) No es que tenga buen corazón, esque ella es perfecta

Sora: ¿Por qué no les dijiste a tus padres que querías a alguien mas?

Tai: Lo saben, ellos no aprueban a Mimi porque su mamá esta loca, viaja mucho, dice mi madre que ella cree que la muerte de su marido fue su culpa, pero no hay manera de comprobarlo.

Sora: Pero eso no significa que Mimi piense matarte, los hijos no son igual a los padres

Tai: Tienes razón, mis padres son unos estirados, que les gusta lo tradicional, lo mas facil. A mi me gusta camibar un poco las cosas, tratar de superarme en todo, y para esto a veces tengo que innovar, dejando a un lado lo tradicional

Sora: Eso es muy interesante, ahora entiendo porque te peinas así jajaja

Tai: No te rías, mi cabello es muy rebelde, no quiere ser peinado jajaja

Sora: Hagamos una tregua, pensemos en algo y evitemos la boda, (dramáticamente) así podrás regresar a los brazos de tu amada jajaja

Tai: Buena idea, pero antes de que les arruinemos su juego, que te parece si vamos a divertirnos

Sora: ¿Cómo?

Tai: Vamos a alguna aldea, a algún tipo de bar, será divertido

Sora: No se, no me dejan salir del castillo

Tai: a mi tampoco, eso lo hace mas divertido aun

Sora: Pero se van a enfadar

Tai: No me digas que tienes miedo, ¿a caso Sora Takenouchi nunca a tomado una copa y tiene miedo de hacerlo?

Sora: No tengo miedo, vamos

Así se escaparon del castillo y fueron a uno de los poblados que están en las afueras, ya deben imaginarse donde

Sra. Tachikawa: ¿A que viniste? ¿Quieres arruinarme otro romance? ¿No ves que me divierto sin ti?

Mimi: ¿Quiero hablar contigo mamá?

Sra. Tachikawa: ¿Creí que estabas enojada conmigo por lo de tu novio?

Mimi: El no es mi novio, es un príncipe

Sra. Tachikawa: Que bueno que ya abriste los ojos, ¿de que quieres hablar?

Mimi: Quería pedirte disculpas, no debí enojarme contigo, si Tai y su familia no quieren aceptarte como eres, entonces no valen la pena

Sra. Tachikawa: Oh mi niña, claro que te perdono, si eres lo que mas quiero en el mundo (abraza a su hija con fuerza)

Mimi: Te extrañe mucho mamá

Sra. Tachikawa: Yo también mi bebe

Mimi: ¿Quién es tu nuevo romance?

Sra. Tachikawa: Tienes que verlo, es todo un bombón

Mimi: ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es lindo contigo?

Sra. Tachikawa: Se llama Matt, tiene 16 años, y lindo es poco, creo que esta enamorado, solo que es un poco tímido

Mimi: No quiero pelearme otra vez contigo, pero no creo que un chico de 16 años se enamore de alguien de 52…

Sra. Tachikawa: Cállate, no digas mi edad en voz alta, alguien puede oírte

Mimi: Le llevas 36 años, no crees que es algo inadecuado

Sra. Tachikawa: Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces, esque realmente me gusta

Mimi: No creo que a sus papás les guste la idea

Sra. Tachikawa: Esta familia es pobre, con un poco de dinero podré tener a este bombón hasta que me aburra

Mimi: ¿Y donde esta tu enamorado?

Sra. Tachikawa: Lo deje en el cuarto hipnotizado, deberías ver su cara cuando se pone nervioso, vamos a buscarlo, dudo que se haya quedado ahí, amenos de que su timidez le haya pasado y quiera entrar en acción

Mimi: MAMÁ, no me cuentes esas cosas

Sra. Tachikawa: Buscalo por aquí, voy a ver si esta en el cuarto

Así Mimi comenzó a buscar al tal Matt, llego hasta una puerta que estaba entre abierta y no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de escuchar a través de ella, había dos adultos con cara de disgusto del otro lado, y dándole la espalda, había un joven rubio que no pudo ver bien, pero supuso que era el nuevo amante de su mamá

Matt: No me importa incluso si me corren, no quiero hacerlo

Sr. Ishida: Esque no se te pregunto si querías, es una orden y aquí haces lo que yo mande

Matt: No, esa señora me esta volviendo loco, además, dudo que quiera casarse conmigo, solo quiere pasar el rato

Sr. Ishida: Pues la complaces, pero primero le cobras

Matt: PAPÁ, NADIE SE MERECE QUE LO ENGAÑEN DE ESTA MANERA

Sr. Ishida: NO ME GRITES SI NO QUERES QUE TE VOLTE LA CRARA DE UN GOLPE, YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y DE TUS TONTOS PRETEXTOS

Matt: NO ME IMPORTA

El señor Ishida arrojo una silla contra la pared, estaba rojo de coraje

Sr. Ishida: VAS A SEGUIR CON ESA SEÑORA, TE CASARAS Y NOS SACARAS DE POBRES O SI NO….

Matt: ¿O SI NO QUE?

El señor Ishida exploto, le dio un puñetazo a su hijo mayor en la mejilla, con tanta fuerza que Matt termino en el suelo, luego lo sujeto de la camisa y lo levanto a su altura, ya que era un hombre grande. La señora Ishida comenzó a llorar

Sra. Ishida: Déjalo, por favor, ya déjalo

Sr. Ishida: O SI NO TE LARGAS DE ESTA CASA, SI NO AYUDAS NO ESTORBES

Matt: PUES ME LARGO

El señor Ishida se le quedo mirando a los ojos a su hijo, esperando que este desviara la mirada, pero la sostuvo, así que lo soltó

Sr. Ishida: Si vas a largarte procura llevar algún saco, hace frío afuera

Sra. Ishida: Querido, no…

Matt observaba como su padre se calmaba y comenzaba a arreglar lo que había desordenado

Sr. Ishida: QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, LARGATE, Y NO REGRESES A MENOS DE QUE VAYAS A COOPERAR CON NOSOTROS, DESDE AHORA YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI

Matt se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación, Mimi logro esconderse de la vista del rubio, estaba enfadada con él por tratar de engañar a su mamá, pero por alguna razón sentía que esa no era su intención, y sintió lastima por él. Lo siguió sigilosamente vio como tomaba su chaqueta y se topaba con un niño en la puerta

T.K.: ¿A dónde vas Matt? Creí que tenías que coquetearle a una viejita

Matt: Ya cállate y déjame pasar

T.K.: ¿Estas enojado? ¿Qué pasa?

Matt: Pregúntaselo a tu padre

Matt salio de la posada sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, Mimi vio como el niño entraba en el cuarto donde había sucedido la pelea, así que aprovecho y salio detrás de Matt

Continuara…

Nota: Espero les guste, hasta parece que me gustan los pleitos, pero bueno, tratare de no hacer enojar a nadie mas, por lo menos no mucho, por favor dejen reviews, nos vemos…


End file.
